Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-4}{n} + \dfrac{-8}{n}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-4 - 8}{n}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-12}{n}$